


Ruin You

by raktajinos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Maybe-It's-Not-Hate-Sex Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, fucking in the same room as your enemies’ corpse, superpowered sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: “A warning, out of professional courtesy, this path, I’m going to continue to ruin you, Buff”“Huh, that was what I was going to say to you” she replied.





	Ruin You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Set in an extremely vague post-post canon setting. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!! It was fun to write!!

With a sigh, she pushed the hair out of face, her hand gliding through the sheen of sweat covering her skin and scalp. Her fingers touched something slimy in her hair and she grimaced at the purple sludge that came away on her fingers. 

The same purple substance dotted her clothes and shoes, and she absently hoped it would wash out easily. Not all demon blood cleaned off easily and she’d lost many a cute outfit to her job. 

“I’ve been saying you should slay naked, Slayer” a condescending voice came from behind her. 

She startled, turning around to face him, chastising herself for letting her focus lapse. Newbie move. Especially around /him/. 

“You first,” she taunted, a bite to her tone. She would /not/ flirt with him, despite how much he tried to goad her into it. And god did he try. 

“Oh, you know I would, but…” he replied, moving closer into her space, his body pressing against hers enough to tantalize. 

He ran a hand over her hip, leaving it to rest on the top of her ass. He leaned down, bringing his mouth to her ear, “...but then you’d never get any slaying done cause we’d be too busy fucking…”. 

The hand on her ass pulled her hips aggressively into his, and she bit down on her lip to hide the small moan that threatened to escape, feeling him against her stomach. 

“you’d be too busy riding my cock to fight the forces of darkness” he whispered into her skin, smiling at his own turn of phrase. She hated that she tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing her neck slightly, the move a clear invitation. 

He laughed knowingly into her skin, gently kissing the skin there in a way that belayed his true nature and for a moment she could forget who he wasn’t. God, she hated this; hated him; hated everything about this situation. 

A thunderous noise echoed through the tomb, the walls and floors shaking them out of their reverie. He moved away from her, eyes blown wide, “raincheck, Slayer” 

She turned and grabbed her knives off the floor, trying to shake off the moment and the feelings he could still elicit in her. 

They moved towards the opening at the end of the tomb, moving silently around the demon bodies that littered the cavern’s floor. He took the lead, entering slowly into the opening and leading them down the narrow hallway towards the source of the noise. 

Dead silence filled the tunnel and she reduced the sound of her breathing to match the surroundings. She could barely see anything in the darkness, she felt more than saw his silhouette in front of her. 

They’d been tracking this demon kingpin for a few weeks now, a new player on the scene that was affecting both their lives to the point where they’d agreed to work together. She hated having to work with /him/, the demon that took up residence in Angel’s body. It had been almost a decade since she’d interacted with Angelus; and she was curious as to what exactly had brought him forth this time. 

She knew several groups were working on a way to restore Angel - including several of her people. The contingency plan was, as always, for her to kill him. While not a thing she /wanted/ to do, it was something she was comfortable doing if he got out of control. 

As it happened, she needed him and he needed her for this particular demon. Calling himself the Kingpin, a demon had moved in recently and was centralizing power rapidly, eradicating smaller demon gangs and making lofty plans about world domination. She had a long network of people to call upon, but Angel had certain networks in the demon world that had proven useful in the past. Normally calling upon Angel’s help was easy, but with Angelus in control (and not all aware of this), the situation was delicate. 

Conveniently, Angelus was eager to get rid of the Kingpin. The demon was taking too much power and “unsettling the natural order of things” according to Angelus. So an alliance was forged. For now. 

Working with Angelus had been surprisingly smooth, which unsettled her. He was reasonable and rational, it was irritating. He was also excessively focused on seducing her, every meeting and conversation laded with explicit or suggestive remarks and actions. She was trying to fight it, but she knew she’d give in sooner or later. He was still as sexy to her as ever and though she was loathe to admit it, the violent hedonism of Angelus pushed a lot of her buttons. He was evil...and the dark part of herself, the part forged from darkness, wanted to consume it, consume him. 

She enjoyed frustrating him though, seeing how far she could push him before he just took her - to which she would be eagerly willing. 

Between their networks, they’d gotten a reliable tip that the Kingpin was setting up a new homebase in this system of tombs beneath the city, which is where they found themselves. 

 

\--

 

She spun swiping her blades, one across the throat of the Kingpin demon, the movement clean and through, a look of shock on the demon’s face before his head fell from his body. Without giving the demon the chance to regrow his head, she swung her sword and quartered him, blood spurting everywhere as she dealt the final blow. 

Power surged through her, she felt alive, strong, feeling the magic of her lineage in her veins. She looked around the room for any more of the demon’s followers, but only seeing carnage around her...and well him, standing a few meters away from her, weapons gripped tightly at his sides, eyes locked on her. 

She met his gaze and she didn’t care to pretend to not feel it; the heat there. She was too far on the edge after a hunt like that. She needed release. 

She walked up to him, threw her weapons down, and grabbed a hold of his shit, pulling him into a rough kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around her, hands settling on her ass, pulling her into him. He pushed a thigh between her legs and ground his hips against her.

His fangs bit at her lips, drawing the tiniest drops of blood, which drew a growl from him as the blood tinged their kiss. 

She pushed her hand through his hair, grabbing a fistfull and pulling his head back aggressively. She pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. She raised up on her toes and bit down hard on his neck, suckling the skin into her mouth. 

This broke something in him and suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist and he’d slammed her up against a wall. She grinned deliciously at the cold stone pressing into her back and the cold body pressing into her front. 

“Sometimes you make me see why that ridiculous soul loved you,” he ground out before sinking his fangs into her neck. 

She dug her fingers into his back, moaning, her thighs clenching around his waist as he drank from her. 

She needed him in inside her; she wanted him to fuck her while he drank from her. Her hands came around to his front, undoing his belt, slipping a hand inside to grab him roughly. 

The action surprised him, causing him to pull away from her neck, his hips grinding into her hands. 

“You’re such a fucking weapon, I can taste your power” he said, kissing her roughly, the taste of her blood still on his lips. 

“Imagine your power if I turned you,” he said

“I’d kill you before you could,” she replied, squeezing his cock harder to make her point. 

His head fell back as he rode into her hand, a look of calm on his monstrous face. 

As if he realized the emotion he was feeling, he snapped his head back and met her eyes. 

“You’re wondering what happened to bring me back,” he stated. “Not that I care, but he didn’t ‘fall in love’, so… do with that as you will”. The ridiculousness of the situation did not escape her; the demon shell of the man she loved telling her that /that/ man hadn’t betrayed her while she was currently fucking that demon shell. 

“Oh, get off your moral high horse. I’m the one here now and you want me,” he patronizingly grinned. 

“And yet, you’re the one being all mushy.” 

He growled, pulling away from her, letting her legs drop unceremoniously from around his waist.

“Aww, did I hurt your feelings” she taunted, grinning. 

He growled again, but reached out and grabbed the back of her neck, and threw her against the dias in the middle of the room. 

She landed with a thud, and a grin - apparently enjoying the roughness, which was new to her. He was on her before she could make a snappy comment, turning her around and bending her aggressively over the dias. He made quick work of her pants, pulling them down to her knees, tearing her underwear without ceremony. 

She moaned, lifting her ass slightly to encourage him. 

She moaned again when she felt his tongue lick her, lapping through her folds, fangs sharply catching the skin. She had to reach out and hold on to the sides of the dias when she felt his tongue enter her, reaching deeply, curling in a way that made her scream. He kept working her, pushing her higher and closer, and she pushed back against his face, encouraging more. She felt her release coming when he stopped, a rough bite to her inner thigh before pulling away completely. 

“Fucker,” she chastised

He chuckled, moving to finish the work she started on his pants, dropping them to the floor. 

“If I turned you, you’d be much nicer to me,” 

She barely had time to reply before she felt him at her entrance and then roughly pushing himself all the way in, filling her. 

She bit her lip, the stone under her hands crumbling as she gripped it. 

He didn’t give her a chance to adjust, instead keeping her body on the edge with a rough rhythm, pumping in and out of her body. Relentless.

Fuck it felt good. 

She felt the stone underneath her shudder against the force and she revelled in it. 

She felt him bury himself in her to the hilt and lean over her, mouth at her neck, and she tilted her head to grant him access. 

“Though if I turned you, we couldn’t do this anymore, not like this anyways. And I know you’re loving it. I’m ruining you for any human man you deem worthy.” 

He began moving his hips and buried his fangs in her neck in tandem with his rhythm. Stars exploded behind her eyes, her orgasm hitting her like a wave and she came violently under his rough ministrations. 

With a roar he pulled himself off her neck and emptied himself into her. 

He stayed like that for a few minutes, softening inside her, forehead resting against her back. She said nothing of the oddly human gesture, and nor did she say anything when he gently pulled out of her and helped pull up her pants. She also didn’t comment on the restraint he showed in how much blood he took from her. 

They exchanged an awkward look - again, she didn’t comment on the human-ness of the gesture. 

“Well, I’ve never fucked in a room of corpses before,” she commented trying to break the awkward. 

He chuckled, “I bet there’s a whole list of stuff you’ve never done before that we could explore,” 

“Hmmm, probably,” 

“Ohhh, is the Leader of the Slayers looking for some more debauchery in her life? I’m surprised you could go back to fucking human men after Angel and Spike. But, sure, what the hell, let’s do this. Let’s go steady” he mocked. 

“Go fuck yourself,” 

“I believe that’s your job now, actually.” 

He pulled her in for one last rough kiss, “A warning, out of professional courtesy, this path, I’m going to continue to ruin you, Buff” 

“Huh, that was what I was going to say to you” she replied, enjoying the circumspect look on his face. 

With that, she got up to leave the tomb.


End file.
